emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1875 (7th June 1994)
Plot The next morning, the police wait patiently outside Home Farm, making Reg suspicious. Elsa arrives in the village and is relieved to find Alice safe but blames herself for leaving her with Nick, insisting that he's not safe to be around. A hostage negotiator, John Jarvis, tries to talk to Reg. Reg insists that no-one is going to take Viv away from him now he has her back. Shirley tries to talk Reg down as Viv keeps winding him up. Reg and Viv become involved in an argument as he blames her for taking away everything he had but she insists the blame lies solely with him as he threw it away. She tells him she hopes he returns to prison for good. He moves to shoot her but Shirley tries to intervene and ends up being shot. Colin turns on Reg as Shirley lies dead on the floor. He covers that he heard a noise outside and makes his escape. Reg is furious to see him being handcuffed outside and attempts to shoot him but misses. He turns his gun on Viv but realises he needs her to keep the police at bay. Caroline arrives back in the village and Nick is pleased as she hands him a Welfare Report delivered to her address. It states that there are no causes for concern over his care for Alice. Viv tries to persuade Reg to give himself up, lying that she'll visit him in prison. Reg points out that she didn't do that last time, choosing to run off with Vic instead. He tells her that he knows he's not getting out alive and that he won't let her go without him. Colin supplies information on Reg and where he's holding Viv to the police. Reg resigns himself to the fact that he and Viv must die together and holds the gun to her head as the police marksmen storm the building. They shoot at Reg and Viv is carried out to safety. Cast Regular cast *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Clive Simmons - David Auker *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *Chief Inspector Gillet - John Graham Davies *Colin - Al Hunter Ashton *Jarvis - John Middleton *Ian Rigby - Owain Shaw Locations *Home Farm - Grounds and sitting room *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Final appearance of Rachel Davies as Shirley Turner. *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 3rd March 1994. *John Middleton makes a pre-Ashley Thomas appearance as John Jarvis. *Additional Credits: Ian Rowley (Special Effects); Ken Whitfield (Tactical Advisor) *This episode was included in the The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD